1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and method to be used for continuously sorting or dividing items while such items are conveyed along a conveyor and, more particularly, to an apparatus and a method for sorting a mixture of two types of items into two groups with one group containing only one type of item and the other group containing only the other type of item, or dividing similar items into sequential groups with one group receiving one disposition and the next group receiving another disposition.
2. Background of the Relevant Art
In many manufacturing processes where conveyors are utilized to transport items from one station to another station, it is many times beneficial to intermix similar but detectably different items on the same conveyor. Such detectable difference in the items may be distinguishing labeling, variation in a physical attribute, such as shape, weight, color, etc., or a multitude of other detectably distinguishing attributes.
Various other apparatus in the prior art have used adaptations such as pushers to eject undesirable or unwanted items from the path of movement. Such an approach is not always desirable in those situations where the primary purpose is to physically sort one type of item from another type of item.
What is needed is a conveying system whereby intermixed items having detectable variations in characteristics can be automatically sorted and separately conveyed for further disposition whereby each item receives preferential handling treatment. What is further needed is a conveying system which can also function to batch process similar items for alternative downstream distribution.